


The Queen's Court

by Birdie_Castellan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Background Smut, Blood, Blood and Gore, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dark Eggsy Unwin, Dark Harry Hart, Dark Roxy, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, It got darker and smuttier somehow, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Minor Character Death, Moral Ambiguity, Threats of Violence, dark characters, mentioned smut, mentioned/implied daddy kink, rogue agent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Castellan/pseuds/Birdie_Castellan
Summary: Eggsy isn't as satisfied with life as a Kingsman as he thought he would be, so he leaves. But he can't seem to stop popping up during Harry's missions.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, James | Lancelot/Percival (Kingsman), Roxy Morton | Lancelot & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 30
Kudos: 41





	1. Heavy Is The Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts), [Lyssa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa13/gifts).



> Much love to you both, you enabling arseholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started with me wanting to do a dark fic based off the lyrics from Just Like You by Three Days Grace, but then it ran away on me and i started listening to other Three Days Grace songs I haven't heard in a while, which turned into me also listening to Breaking Benjamin and Avenged Sevenfold and now here we are.
> 
> A huge shout out to avcrs for the amazing fan art!

  


“I could be cold. I could be ruthless. Y’know, I could be just like you.” Eggsy’s eyes held a malice unlike any Chester had seen before, or would ever see again. “But you know how it is, yeah? Heavy is the head...” The boy had balls enough to wink, those vicious words ringing like a shot through Arthur’s head. Eggsy was the last thing Chester ever heard, the last person he ever saw.

  


Harry didn’t know what to say to the agent standing before him, covered in someone else’s blood. Green eyes cold and unyielding, young Galahad beat his former mentor to the punch. “You thought you were there to guide me? You were only in my way, Haz. You’re wrong if you think that I’ll be just like you.”

The sharp grin crawling across Eggsy’s face made Harry’s blood turn cold. A shiver crawled up his spine as the boy’s words sunk in. “When ya see Merlin, thank ‘im for lettin’ me be Galahad, but ya can have the bloody name back now. I quit.”

The blood spattered boy began to walk away and paused, but didn’t make a move to turn back. “Oh, and I’m takin’ Rox with me, yeah? So don’t come lookin’ for us. Unless you’re itchin’ for trouble that badly, bruv.”

  


That fateful day five years ago was the last time Harry had seen Eggsy. And Harry had been foolish enough at the time to believe that he’d never see his protegée again. But he’d run into the handsome young man on his missions many times over the years. Finally, Eggsy had been kind enough to answer the question Harry had been asking himself for years.

“Kingsman may be a spy organization free of government influence, but save for V-Day and other apocalypse inducing missions, they aren’t willing to go the proper lengths to properly send a message to the megalomaniacs and petty criminals in kind.” Eggsy spoke as though he were talking about the weather, instead of maiming and killing criminals. Harry thought it was a bit brutal, even if it did make a certain amount of sense.

But the more he thought about it, the more sense it made.

  


The perfect opportunity arose for him when the mission Merlin had sent him on ended with the two former Galahad’s standing face to face, toe to toe, loaded guns aimed at chests, feral grins spreading across their faces.

“Galahad,” Eggsy greeted.  
“Galahad,” Harry returned.

Roxy watched as the two clicked the safety on their guns simultaneously, and couldn’t keep the fond expression off her face when the men wrapped each other in the most aggressive embrace she’d ever seen. Hopping up from the desk she’d perched on, Roxy strode towards them with her hand out before her. Harry grasped it firmly, brown eyes somehow both kind and cruel. “Welcome to Queens Court, Mr. Hart.”

“Well, what are we waiting for my dear? Let’s start a bloody riot.”

“Send Merlin our regards, will you?” she said with an amused smirk.

“No need,” a voice behind them had Harry and Eggsy quickly flicking the safety off on their guns once more, all three former Kingsman turning to stare at the aforementioned wizard standing before them. “I’m nae going to let the three of ye run about and get yourselves bloody killed, again,” He shot a dirty look in Harry’s direction, the man walked forwards with confidence, hands up in a placating manner and turning to kneel before Roxy, “I hereby pledge allegiance to our majesty, the Queen.”

Roxy’s smile was gleeful in it’s own way as she unsheathed the sword at her hip. She loved the ceremony of it all, knighting people to officially welcome them into Queens Court’s ranks. She’d knighted Harry just last week, but refused to bring Eggsy along until the day they set their plans into motion.

Today, they would storm Kingsman, capture the new Arthur, and give the knights an ultimatum few would refuse. Everyone knew the older knights were bloodthirsty killers, and the only thing stopping them from letting it show was the tight leash Arthur had on their missions, threatening to choke them for a single drop of blood.

It would all be over almost before it began.

Kingsman was theirs for the taking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Only writing dark Hartwin fics? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> Come scream about Kingsman with me on tumblr, I'm dauntlessdiva!
> 
> And if you want to see more amazing art like the piece at the beginning of this fic, please go look up avcrs on tumblr and/or instagram. I promise you won't regret it!


	2. To Our Majesty, The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more in-depth look into Harry's decent into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame my enablers Lyssa13 and Zebraljb for this.

Harry hadn’t seen anything like this in all his years at Kingsman. Rivers of blood ran along the floor of the warehouse, mangled bodies hung from hooks and chains throughout the building, severed limbs strewn about all over the place. There was a gnarly collection fingers stuck to the bloody ceiling for fuck’s sake!

Harry only knew one person capable of being this particular brand of violent. Who had enough knowledge and common sense to keep from being caught.

The figure standing in the middle of it all was as wicked as he was glorious. Even with the deep red staining his suit, blood smeared from a lovely cheekbone to strong jaw. With the severed head of one Dean Baker held tight by the hair in one blood encrusted fist. There really was no denying it, no matter how it made Harry’s stomach twist.

Eggsy Unwin looked more like living art, the portrayal of an avenging angel, than the monster Arthur desperately attempted to convince him the boy had become.

It was with this thought that he locked eyes with the crimson splattered boy. It was this thought that had him nodding once, backing out of the building and leaving the former agent to deal with his demons in whatever manner he felt like.

  


“Y’know, I think I was wrong about ya, Haz.” Harry jumped at the voice coming from his hotel bed, heart pounding at the realization that Eggsy had somehow broken into his hotel room and was now lounging on his bed as though it was the most natural place for him to be. Harry’s breath caught in his throat at the sight.

“Kingsman may be a spy organization free of government influence, but save for V-Day and other apocalypse inducing missions, they aren’t willing to go the proper lengths to properly send a message to the megalomaniacs and petty criminals in kind.” Eggsy was examining his nails as he spoke, not a care for how gruesome the subject matter undoubtedly was. Finally he looked to where Harry was standing frozen in the doorway, carrying on in the same bored tone as before.

“Dean deserved ta die just as much as Valentine did, yeah? So why weren’t he taken care of by your precious Kingsman?” Harry had forgotten how memorizing those green eyes could truly be.

The one thing more surprising than finding Eggsy in his hotel room was finding himself crashing their lips together, and the hours spent rolling around under the sheets with the former agent.

Hours that were seared into his brain, that did nothing to help the spark of interest that had reignited upon seeing his blood splattered protegée surrounded by his own horrific handiwork in that warehouse.

He couldn’t get the boy out of his head. The mischievous glint of his eyes as he drew a moan out of the older man, those plush lips plundering his own, Eggsy’s soft skin sprinkled with moles on full display for Harry to devour, the look on his face as he came, the way Harry’s name sounded on his lips. And don’t get him started on that boy’s arse. Oh, that marvelous arse!

These thoughts swirled in his head for almost a year before he got sent on a mission involving the former Galahad and Lancelot.

  


Whatever he’d expected the next run-in with the rogue Kingsman agents would be, it certainly wasn’t this.

He’d woken up bound to a chair, his head felt like it was floating away, yet weighed a tonne at the same time. He opened his eyes to find a pair of sharp black heels the only thing in his line of sight. “Do you know how many set-backs you’ve cost me?” An oddly familiar voice whispered in his ear. “You distract him at every turn. You seduce him into your bed.” The voice tutted, yanking Harry’s head back by the hair and suddenly Harry was face to face with a very angry Roxanne Morton.

“This whole thing was Eggsy’s idea, you know. Leave Kingsman, build our own empire of elite spies. Ones that don’t have to answer to people like Arthur.” She growled. “Then you entered the picture, time and time again, and suddenly he was pushing deadlines back further, just to have an excuse to see you again. To see what you would do, how you would react. He’s too enamored by you to let you go without a fight. So I figured it was high time for me to drop by for a little visit.”

That was the night Harry found himself knelt before the young woman, reciting the words she’d given him. “I hereby pledge allegiance to our majesty, the Queen.”

The weight of the sword touching his shoulders felt oddly freeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wham! Fingers on the ceiling! (My sister and I have some odd ass inside jokes, that one managed to find a home in this fic)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this unplanned part 2 as I enjoyed writing it! Once again I will remind you that you have Lyssa13 and Zebraljb to blame for this as well as me.


	3. The Queen's Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queens Court versus Kingsman, who will reign victorious?
> 
> Heeheehee puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I think I'm well and truly done with this story, more inspiration comes to me. Also comments asking for more, and how could I refuse my darling readers?
> 
> So here you go, ya little gremlins. Dig in!
> 
> (I was listening to Kiss The Ring by My Chemical Romance and Hail To The King by Avenged Sevenfold while writing)

The smile on Andrew's face was a mile wide at the sight of the four spies standing before him. He found he couldn’t quite bring himself to care what kind of riot the four would surely start, just so long as they didn’t do any harm to the store, thus Andrew simply tipped his head in greeting as they walked past and into fitting room one.

  


He’d known it was coming, it was bound to happen sooner or later, but what Percival hadn’t counted on was to be confronted with _his_ Roxy leading the small rebellion currently storming through Kingsman HQ like a hurricane, steadily growing by the minute. He could hear them marching through the hallway, and if his mind hadn’t already been made on the subject, he would’ve made his decision that very second. 

Not a single knight save for the new Lancelot, and wasn’t _that_ a shame, had any respect for the newest Arthur. The only reason the woman’s head wasn’t on a pike already was due solely to the respect the table had for the position in it’s own right. Roxy smiled sharply at the sight of her father, not bothering to watch him do exactly what they’d both known he inevitably would, falling in line beside Mordred and Eggsy directly behind the swinging blonde ponytail, the sound of her heels clicking on the tile flooring echoed through the cavernous building.

Percival took note of the delicate circlet of silver nestled on his daughter’s head. Turning his head slightly, he caught sight of a silver necklace on Eggsy. Harry’s sterling signet ring glinting in the light of the corridor with each step. The large argent stud through Merlin’s ear looked new. 

A Queen and her most trusted knights.

The Queen's Court.

They were only down one Kingsman as they entered Arthur’s office. “I told you to get rid of them when you had the chance.” Lancelot clearly wasn’t expecting the insurgence to barge in during his little rant, eyes going wide behind his glasses when the office door hit the wall with a resounding boom, nearly coming off its hinges with the force of their entry.

“Oh do go on, won’t you? I’d love to hear more about how Mummy Dearest would’ve gotten rid of us with that moral backbone she loves hounding her employees over.” Roxy was practically purring, the smile on her face graceful and predatory. It was akin to watching a cougar leap from a tree and land on its prey, trapping it almost effortlessly. Percival couldn’t have been more proud of the ferocious beast his daughter had become.

“We don’t want to spill any blood if we don’t have to, Mason. You and your mother have few choices. You can step down, you can join us, or you can die a most painful death at your mother’s side.

“Regardless of your choice my boy, you must know this; there is nothing you or anyone else could possibly do to stop my daughter from ascending.”

Arthur finally looked up at that, smiling wickedly. It twisted her face, marring it’s features until she looked more like a ravenous crow than a human being. “Not even the whereabouts of your husband?”

She tilted her head to the side in mock sympathy, the cackle bubbling from her chest sounding unnatural and gut-wrenchingly _wrong._ “Yes Michael, James is alive. And, unfortunately for you, I’m the only person who knows where he is.”

He couldn’t take any more of that horrid croaking laughter. Without taking his eyes off of the young Lancelot, he unsheathed his dagger, the gurgling sound of Arthur choking on her own blood brought a dark smile to his face.

“If someone as dim-witted as you could find him, I’m sure it will be no issue for the Queen’s finest, most skilled, and most importantly, trusted knights to unearth his coordinates.” Roxy added, hatred and mirth dancing in her eyes like flames.

“So what’ll it be boy,” Eggsy spoke from beside him, “Join your mother in death, or kneel before your new Queen?” Percival could see Merlin out of the corner of his eye, the man’s fingers flying across his tablet, no doubt already searching every corner of Kingsman’s databases he could for any information on the former Lancelot.

Slowly the wide-eyed lad before them fell to his knees, head bowed, his entire frame shaking, the sobs wracking his body. Eventually he looked up at them, glared daggers at the lot of them and spat at Roxy’s feet. “I’d rather be with Mum, thanks.”

Eggsy couldn’t keep his laughter in check as he heard his own words from so long ago thrown back at him. “If you’re sure, bruv.” He snickered, pointing his gun at the young man’s head, pausing to give him the chance to back down before sighing somberly, the shot ringing through the room.

“I’ve found him, Percival.” Michael looked towards his daughter, now sat in Arthur’s chair, feet resting on the polished mahogany desk.

Roxy met his gaze, nodding slightly and slipping a silver bracelet towards him.

“Bring him home, Dad.”

With that, Percival turned on his heel and strode out to go find his husband.

“You’d be so proud of our little girl, James, so proud.”

And bring him home Percival did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy's home!!
> 
> Sorry, couldn't help myself. But you know James would say it!
> 
> Should I write more of this?
> 
> How has this one shot become a multi-chapter fic?  
> Each new chapter is longer than the one previous, too.
> 
> I might do more, but no promises!


	4. Daddy's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James returns and is faced with a bit of an ultimatum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to avocaries for your lovely comments that keep inspiring me to write this at 2am instead of sleeping, and to Lyssa13 who practically co-wrote this with me after James introduced himself to Eggsy and I got stuck on where to go next.
> 
> And a special thanks to you, dear reader, for making it this far in!
> 
> The songs I listened to most while writing this were Guys My Age by Hey Violet, Teeth by 5 Seconds of Summer, and Bury Me Face Down by grandson

“Wake up bitches, I ain’t dead yet!”

“Classy as always, James.”

“Thank you, Andrew, I try.”

Before he had the chance to so much as look about the shop, he saw a blur of blonde hair racing towards him at top speed and instantly shifted into position. His daughter happily launched herself into James’ arms. He spun the young lady in a circle before placing her back on the floor. “Daddy’s home,” He whispered in her ear. He’d missed the joyous sound of her giggles, though the feeling, unfortunately, didn’t last very long. Icicles slid down his back as the laugh of a dead man filled his ears.

That laugh belonged to a man he’d watched die, a man who sacrificed himself for his mentor, a tech wizard, and his only remaining competition for a seat at Kingsman’s table.

A laugh that still haunted his dreams even now, decades later.

“Lee,” he breathed, lifting his gaze to the young man standing just past the doorway of fitting room one, leaning against the wall and looking for all the world like he owned the goddamn place. There was no denying the familiar face standing mere feet from him, the same age as he’d been when he threw himself on that grenade all those years ago. But the last time James checked, Lee Unwin wasn’t blond.

_“And this,” Lee pointed proudly to the little boy in the picture he’d pulled from his wallet, “is my boy, Eggsy.”_

_James frowned slightly. “Eggy?”_

_“Nah,” Lee laughed, “Eggsy.”_

_“What kind of name is that?”_

_“‘S a nickname y’know? Like ya call your little one Roxy instead of Roxanne. Named him Gary, but he don’t really like it, so I call him Eggsy.”_

_“Eggsy.” James was struck by how similar the boy was to his father, even as a small child, those big green eyes full of mirth. “He seems like a fine boy, Lee. He’d make for a great Kingsman agent one day, that is, if he’s anything like his father.”_

Blond Lee- Eggsy- seemed to notice James’ stare though he was doing a bang up job of ignoring it, talking animatedly with Roxy, hands flung wildly through the air as he spoke of daisies and birthday cake.

James shook his head sharply before making his way over to his daughter and Lee’s son. “Papa, this is-”

“Eggsy, it’s nice to finally meet you, I’m James Spencer.” Eggsy looked absolutely gobsmacked at the mention of his nickname, and James didn’t blame him. “Lee never shut up about you, I’m afraid.” He chuckled. “He and I were quite close, much like you and my Roxy seem to be.”

He’d been too preoccupied with the joy of holding his daughter in his arms earlier to notice the silver circlet glinting atop Roxanne’s blonde locks, but now James couldn’t take his eyes off the simple yet undeniably elegant crown.

“When did we switch from Kingsman to Queensman, my dear?” James teased.

Roxy and Eggsy shared a look, shark like grins spreading across their faces. Twin expressions of amusement danced across their features, the two held a darkness in their eyes unlike any James had seen before. He had to keep himself from shuddering as his blood turned to ice for the second time since his return.

They may not be siblings by blood, but by the wicked gleam mirrored in their eyes they were twins. These kids have teeth and they weren’t afraid to use them.

“Since we finally managed a delightfully successful coup about, maybe twelve hours ago now, yeah?” Eggsy turned to Andrew for confirmation as Harry walked up behind the young man and wrapped his arms around his waist. Deliberately ignoring the way Eggsy seemed to melt into the older agent’s embrace, James turned his questioning gaze to his baby girl.

“Oh Papa, you should know better than to ask questions you aren’t ready to hear the answer to.” She replied before launching into the story. She told him everything, from Eggsy’s plans for a new organization to their run-ins with Kingsman causing them setbacks- she shot a glare in the direction of Harry and Eggsy- and he nearly saw red when she recalled how Arthur had attempted to lord his continued existence over their heads. “So, darling Father, are you in,” she purred, too low to be a growl, “Or out?”

The former Lancelot could deny it no longer, Roxy truly was her fathers’ daughter. “Do you even have to ask, daughter?” James beamed, a malice he’d been forced to bury for years finally seeing the glorious light of day once more. “I didn’t know you were training vipers now, Calum.” He called over his shoulder.

Merlin never once took his eyes off his tablet as he spoke, “These two were vipers long before stepping foot in this shop. They were simply dormant, waiting for someone to wake them, watching for the right moment to strike.”

Looking back to where the young rulers stood, James couldn’t help but notice how Harry molded himself to Eggsy’s broad frame from behind. It was clear as day that Harry Hart was wrapped around the young man’s royal little finger. “You let the boy order you around, do you Hart?”

Harry growled, leveling a glare at his old friend. “What makes you say that, James? We both know I do what I want when I want to.”

Eggsy couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “Only in the bedroom,” the boy winks, “otherwise you’re mine to command, right Daddy?” Eggsy turns his devilish grin on his lover, pecking him on the cheek before removing himself from Harry’s arms to go talk shop with Andrew.

James was howling as the young lad sauntered off. “Oh Harry, I wonder what Lee would think of his boy calling you daddy,” he tilted his head in contemplation, “however, it’s been good for you, it seems...clearly he’s already helped remove that stick from up your arse.”

Micheal easily joined in his husband’s ribbing. “Looks like you might need to take your boy in hand tonight, Harry.” He added calmly, despite the mirth sparking in his gaze.

Harry muttered darkly to himself as he stalked off to go bother Merlin with his ideas for the new sign on the shop window, and James got the feeling that he would happily follow his new rag-tag little family to hell and back. He was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Roxy are my brutally bloodthirsty blonde babies and I love them. Also they give off such sibling vibes to me, especially when they're both being vicious little creatures.


End file.
